


Parent Teacher Conferences

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Series: Single Parent/Teacher AU [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr prompted parent teacher conference in the single parent/teacher AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Teacher Conferences

**Author's Note:**

> This and many other fics can be found on: rumplestiltskinsbulge.tumblr.com

The fact that Mr. Gold was the last parent to arrive for parent/teacher conferences didn’t surprised Ms. French in the least. In fact, she’d been expecting it. She knew he was a busy man, and being a single parent made that even harder. “I’m sorry I’m late, Ms. French.” He said as they shook hands and she offered the chair across from her desk to him. “The lad I asked to watch Bae was late.”

"I’m sorry to hear that," she replied kindly. "But it’s really no bother, I’ve not been waiting long. Morianne’s mother was here last, and you know how much she loves to chat." A smirk crossed his lips and a chuckle escaped him.

"Ah— yes, I know that quite well." In fact it was that very woman who oft made his collection days run later than he’d like. "Well, I’m here now. How is Bae doing?"

"Very well," Belle said with a smile. "He is one of the brightest in the class and a true pleasure."

"That’s not surprising. He always was a sweet lad." The affection pouring from his tone filled her heart with warmth. He may have been an only parent, but no one could ever deny that he loved and cared for his son.

"The only thing I’m concerned about, though, is Bae’s social life." That got an odd and concerned look from his father. "Bae doesn’t have many friends. Morrianne seems to be his only friend in class, and even so he would rather spend his recess inside helping me than out playing with the other kids." It was kind, but troubling.

"I see," Mr. Gold’s grip on the golden handle of his cane tightened and loosened again as he seemed to try and let that bit of information sink in. "He adores you. I know that much. But I can understand the concern, Bae should have friends his own age."

"He— adores me?" She was distracted for a moment by his declaration.

"Very much so. You’re nearly all he talks about at home. ‘Ms. French said this,’ ‘Today Ms. French did that.’ I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s got a small crush," he chuckled. Belle’s cheeks warmed and turned pink as she, too, chuckled.

"I knew he was fond of me, but I hadn’t realized he enjoyed my company so much. I sort of thought he was simply afraid to play with the others." But it seemed perhaps she was wrong— maybe he just wanted to spend time with her. "Either way, I would like to see him branch out a bit more. His birthday is coming up, is it not? Perhaps if you threw a party and invited his classmates that might help. It’d be a nice ice breaker."

She didn’t want to tell him how to raise his son, but Gold seemed to relish the advice. “I think— that would be a good idea.” He agreed. “Thank you, Ms. French.” Belle gave him a warm, sweet smile.

"Anything to help." And she truly did mean it. She stood as Gold did. "That’s really all I wanted to say. Academically he’s a perfect student."

Gold moved behind his chair and nodded, thoughts preoccupied by what she’d said. “I’m glad to hear it, Ms. French.” He took the folder she offered him with some of his past assignments and grades to take home with him.

When he got to the door he paused and turned back to her. “And thank you for the time you spend with him.” He seemed to Belle a bit awkward as he tried to figure out what he was going to say next. “Ever since his mother— well, I know not having her with us is hard on him. Having someone like you in his life has done him a world of good, I think.”

Belle’s smile was tender. “It’s my honor, really. You’ve done a fabulous job with him.” Belle French had never once seen Mr. Gold blush until that day. He nodded, shifting uncomfortably and bid her goodnight.

She felt her own blush on her cheeks as she watched from the window as he neared his car, turning back as though he’d been hoping to see her again with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
